The Wild Side
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: Daughter of the mysterious White Fang and born with his Wild Nature, She's a hunter with skill and incredible strength. When her father goes missing, she decides to track him down, but along her search, she encounters a past she thought was buried down.
1. The Encounter

Walking into the town of BlackWater was tough enough without my car. but my cousin was taking care of it, my phone rings from my right pocket. I take it out, seeing the ID. I sighed and answer it.

" Hello?" I asked as I heard a slight chuckle from the other side.

" You get there yet?" The voice asked as I stopped, I ran a hand through my reddish brown hair and chuckled, my bag moving side to side as I walked.

" Yeah Yeah, Bobby" I replied as I then proceeded to walk.

" Don't 'Yeah Yeah' me ya idjit" He told me as I smiled.

" Run me back on what has been happening here" I asked as I heard a sigh from him.

" Well from what John Winchester has told me, something within the coordinates of Thirty-five and minus one-eleven has been hunting there and he doesn't believe it's normal" Bobby recounts to me, I sighed as I inhaled the air, my wild nature coming up, I can practically feel the wind on my skin, almost like creme skin tone.

" Thanks" I told my cousin as I smiled.

" No problem Jace" Bobby replied before hanging up on me, I sighed, I placed my phone in my pocket before treading on, my name is Jace Aurora Lyuka, I'm a hunter, not your average hunter, but a hunter of the Supernatural, I learned everything from my cousin Bobby and my dad.

" Help! Help!" A voice cried out, it didn't sound normal, it had a mimic like tone to it, I could tell that because I wasn't exactly full human, infact I'm half werewolf, get it from my dad.

" Great" I growled as I went into the woods, being half werewolf and a hunter, every old hunter thought I was a disgrace and should off myself, I don't think so, I wanted hunters to believe in me like my Dad and the Winchesters, especially Dean, sure we have a way about us, but that doesn't stop me from getting the job done, but the last time I saw Dean was 1999.

" Help! Somebody!" The mimic continued, I ran at a inhuman speed, I brought my white claws out and marked up a few trees, I didn't want to get lost, my weapons moving about in my bag, but not giving me away, I stopped, I used my eyes to see, but I forced my eyes to go into glowing red eyes, I saw something blur, but my vision made it clear.

" Gotcha" I growled before going up a tree, my claws sinking into the bark, I think I know what it is.

" Mimicry, Fast paced, great dealing with a Wendigo" I told myself, I opened my duffel bag and shifted a few things.

" Fuck" I growled, I left my flare gun in my car, great, I shut the duffel and tied it to the tree, might as well stay here till night passes, this thing is a damn perfect hunter at night, I'm better in the fucking tree, I decided to call dad, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed him again, it rings and I get his voice box.

" This is Blake Lyuka, I'm hunting and can't be bothered, but if this is an emergency regarding the Supernatural please call my daughter, her number is 614-337-1768, she can help" My dad's voice was loud, then the beep.

" Dad where the fuck are you? it's been three months since you vanished and haven't told me anything, is this about what happened to our family? About Mom? or Zack for that matter? And that's not the end of it? What about that celtic blade you gave me? What does this all mean?" I asked before sighing, I see the sun is setting.

The blade itself; the dagger itself had to be a silver like metal, curved at perfect carving angle but was perfect for piercing enemies with along side the with those last few unknown symbols upon its edge of the blade. The handle had a celtic design, one that was old and well crafted, the symbol of antiposseion stained the middle of the handle, but kept itself present and sensible.

" Miss you dad" I told the message, then hung up, I put my phone in the duffel and sit for the night, as the night went of I heard someone or the Wendigo crying out.

" Help! Help me!" It screams, ha you have to get me up pretty damn early to trick me, but I heard a gun shot, the fuck? I inhaled and smelt humans.

" God Damn it" I growled, I tied my bag to the branch I was resting on and removing most of my clothes except my shorts and bra, I jumped down and shifted into my large black wolf form, the good thing about being half werewolf is that I can shift anytime I want, I have a weakness such as control over myself during a full moon, but thank god I have an anchor to keep myself in control.

" Hey" A voice called out, I turned and snarled, the thing was a Wendigo, I jumped and sank my teeth into it's shoulder, I cries out then slams it's arm across and I'm flying, but I twisted my body, landing on all fours, I growled hard before running at it again, but it strikes me, I go down and I tried to get up.

" Nice try puppy" It growled before running, damn it, I changed back and stretched, my wounds healing, I climbed up the same tree with my claw marks and my bag was still there, I got my clothes back on and I decided to sleep.

_" Jace..please..run" His voice echoed in my ears._

_" I can't please Zack" I cried as I dragged him over to the wall, he was bleeding bad._

_" Just go" He whimpered as he coughed up more blood._

_" Why couldn't you be like me? Like Dad?" I asked as I see him smiling, I see my claws come out._

_" Jace" He whispered before I see the light fade from his eyes, his human eyes._

" Zack" I cried out before I opened my eyes, I feel some stray tears leaking from my bluish green eyes, but I wiped them off, I got my bag and put it on my back, I got down, I inhaled the scent again.

" Gotcha" I growled, I ran to this old mine, I put my bag close to the entrance, I went inside and the shifted again, I ran through this mine, keeping everything in check, till I heard a voice and smelt blood, someone was hurt, I growled, I see it, it's walking towards these people, I jumped on it's back.

" What the fuck is that?" A girl cried out, I didn't care, right now this thing needs to die, it gripped my fur and threw me towards the people, I twisted my body and then jumped on it again, this time aiming for it's throat.

" It's big" A boy called out, I taste the Wendigo's blood on my tongue, this time it threw me at a wall, I growled and snarled at it, raising my front left paw at it, making my claws show.

" Hey!" A familiar voice called out, I turned my head to see it was Dean, wait what is he doing here? The Wendigo turns and Dean shoots it's stomach, the flare goes off and the creature cries out as it is covered in flames, it falls to the ground dead.

" Not bad, huh?" Dean said to the people, I growled, Dean turned the gun to me, I made my eyes glow, then I forced myself to shift back, I was on my hands and feet, but as I got up, I see Dean's body language change.

" Jace?" He asked as I can see disbelief on his face.

" Long time no see" I replied, he smiled then walked over to me, he embraced me and I embraced him back, I soon feel another set of arm embrace me, I inhaled a scent I knew for a long time.

" Sam" I scoffed as they parted from me, I see a human bloody and bruised.

" We should get him to a doctor" I told them, I can see the boy and girl are slightly shaken up, but we get them out of there, I grabbed my bag and smiled, I see the infamous Impala owned by none other than Dean Winchester, he walked back to Sam and I.

" So what were you doing up here Jace, I thought you were with your dad?" Sam asked as I sighed.

" Dad went up and missing, that was three months ago, and I'm trying to find him" I replied, I see Dean nod, I did miss these two a lot, too long.

" Come with us" Dean says as I had my bag on my back.

" What?" I asked as he smiled, his signature Dean Winchester smile, the one that made me weak to my knees.

" Come with us, our dad is missing too, might as well make the hunt to find them interesting" Dean told me, I smiled and nodded, he opened the trunk and I placed my bag in there, he shuts the trunk and both Dean and I make it to Sam.

" Man, I hate camping." Dean said aloud, oh brother.

" Me too." Sam replied, I chuckled as I felt my inner wolf sleeping.

" Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean told his younger brother.

" Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam told him, Dean then tossed over the keys, I walked to the side and got into the back, Sam starts the Impala and drives, I watched as Dean looked from the mirror to me. I then just looked outside, everything was bleak and everything was going to change, I know it to be true as day.

" Right." I said.


	2. Dead In The Water

" Hey Dean?" I asked as the three of us got out of the car, he looks my way and I can't help but remember our past.

" Yeah?" He replied as I sighed.

" What's the case?" I asked as I felt my inner wolf going nuts, but I forced her to relax.

" Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either." Dean replied as I smirked.

" You remind me so much of my dad, so much detail" I told him as he smirked at me.

" Or you just found it in the paper" I deadpanned him, his smile fell, but came back as he looked at me.

" Of course" Dean replied as I shake my head, he reminds me so much of Zack, full of life and so much ability to survive and hunt, but I shake it off, Sam just smiles at us from the corner of my eyes, I chuckled a bit, but relaxed as we went into the police station with the Sheriff.

" Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" He asked, I see the name tag and it reads Jake.

" You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam replied to this, Jake turned to Sam and quirked his head left.

" Like what?" Jake asked as he lead us into his office, I sat down, I may have not been raised by my mother, but my father taught me manors.

" There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." Jake said as I see the brothers sit down, Dean's scent is a bit overwhelming in my super sensitive nose; Whisky, Motor oil, leather, but his natural scent of the forest made me shiver in a more sensual way, but I focused on the task at hand.

" There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." Jake told us, huh so this guy seriously doesn't have any clue?

" Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—" Jake tells us as he then proceeds to lie down.

" We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." Jake said as I can smell of him trouble, what was he hiding?

" That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." I announced myself, Jake then looks at me with a look of anger yet sorrow.

" I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." He gruffly explained to me, was he trying to intimidate me in some way? Sorry that doesn't work with me being who I am, not just a hunter but a half child of the moon.

" I know. I can tell just by body language you have been in this town for a while, but for something like this to happen in this place must be shocking" I sternly replied, he raised his eyebrows at me,

" All this...it won't be a problem much longer." He replied to me, so this guy has balls? great.

" What do you mean?" I asked as he sighed again, I was getting a bit agitated by this.

" Well, the dam, of course." Jake replied, I then tuned the guy out, I didn't need to hear this at all, but a knocking sound got my attention, I turned around to see a woman tapping on the door.

" Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later." She asked as I got up.

" Gentlemen and miss, this is my daughter." Jake explained, I walked to her and shook her hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jace." I told her, she smiles and nods.

" Andrea Barr. Hi." She replied, she had this flowery scent to her, it was warm, but underneath it was some kind of fear.

" This is Sam and Dean, my partners" I explained to her.

" They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake voices over to his daughter, her smile falls, but I see a boy walk around Andrea, his scent was hidden as if a traumatic accident went through his life, I can understand it.

" Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked as he was now by my side, but the boy walks away without speaking.

" Way to go Deano" I whispered to him, I looked at him, he was confused.

" What did I do?" He asked, I let a low growl out, he was overstepping a bit, I was turning to Jake.

" His name is Lucas." Jake says as I nodded.

" I have a vibe about it, he went through something" I say as Jake then nodded after I finished.

" Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Jake tells us, then the four of us leave the office.

" Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked, Andrea came up to us.

" Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea tells me, but Dean just doesn't quit.

" Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asked, she laughs and nods.

" You want me to walk you two blocks?" She asked, I nodded to her.

" Not if it's any trouble." I say as she nods, her sorrow is lifting as she talks to me.

" I'm headed that way anyway." She told me, I smiled at her, soon we walked all the way to the motel.

" Enjoy your stay!" She told me as I smiled, I shook her hand and she slightly blushes but departs.

" 'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam says as I remembered Dean told her he liked kids, oh brother.

" I love kids." Dean told his brother, oh come on.

" Name three children that you even know." Sam asked as I see Dean trying to think, but Sam and I walk into the motel.

" I'm thinking!" Dean retorts to Sam, who is smiling at this.

" I hate to break it to ya, but I think she likes me over Dean" I told Sam, Dean looked at me as I shrugged, hey if a woman finds me appealing, I can accept it, we got a room, and when I got inside, I claimed a bed.

" So what do you have Sam?" I asked as he was on his laptop, while Dean was going through his bag.

" So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam replied to me, he reminds me of a puppy.

" Any before that?" I asked him, Sam then nods.

" Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam replies to my question then Dean tosses an item of clothing onto my bed, we share beds, so what?

" So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked as he walked over Sam.

" Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam told us, so we are dealing with Supernatural forces, fucking great.

" Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam explains, well this fucking blows.

" Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked as I see Sam's eyes trail the laptop.

" Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam says as I get up and see what was going on, Sam clicks a link, opening a new page. **LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT**. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with Lucas.

" Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam retells what the paper had, then clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head.

" Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam says as I see Dean shake his head.

" No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean says as he had this expression, I turned around and sat down on the bed.

" I...nevermind" I told them.

" We are gonna go see Andrea" Sam said as he shuts his laptop.

" I'll be here, gotta sort a few things" I told them, they nod, but I see Dean's worried face, I smiled as he walked out, but as that door shut, I laid in bed, I got my bag, I carefully take a picture out.

" Oh Dad" I whispered as I see the photo, it was of My dad, my brother Zack and I on my dad's truck smiling, sadly Zack wasn't like me at all, pure human, I feel some tears leak from my eyes.

" Miss you Zack so much" I say as I remember him crying in agony, I placed the picture in my bag, I then get my dad's journal.

" Why did you leave this with me?" I asked as I held the book, I remembered when my dad disappeared, from five months ago, the memory began to play.

_" Dad? I'm back" I called out as I entered the motel._

_" The hunt you sent me on was long, but it's done" I say as I shut the door, but when I turned around, he was gone, the room was cleared of all his things._

_" Dad?" I asked as I then saw the journal he never left without, on top was a note._

_' Jace, I caught a trail of something, don't find me, hunt alone, never leave this book out of your sight. B.L' I proceeded to pick the book up and feel the top, inhaling the scent, it was fresh, did he leave me to hunt alone? especially after what happened to Zack two months ago?_

" Dad?" I asked as I was drawn out of the memory by my phone ringing, I picked it up, it was Dean.

" Yeah" I asked as I wiped some of my tears away.

" Meet me at the PS" He told me before hanging up, I hung up, packed my dad's book in my bag, I then left the motel and went to the Police Station, as I entered I saw Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.

" Baby, what's wrong?" She asked, I knelt down.

" Lucas?" I asked as he looked at me, pleading in his eyes, I see Sam, Dean and Jake walk into the door.

" Sam, Dean." Andrea asked as she stood up.

" I didn't expect to see you here nor Jace" She says as I smell worry all over the room.

" So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked as she sighed, she looked at me then at her dad.

" I brought you dinner." Andrea says as I see her dad is disgruntled.

" I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked her dad.

" Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake replied, but as Jake said it, I see Lucas look up and whimpers, he jumps up and grabs my arm.

" Lucas, hey, what is it?" I asked as I can smell terror on him, this is unlike him.

" Lucas." I say as I see his mother is scared, I can feel Dean's gaze on what is happening.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay." I told him, I placed a calming hand on his head, he looks up at me, still afraid, Andrea pulls Lucas away from me and leads him outside, but Lucas' eyes don't leave me, he was afraid, more like terrified, I saw Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office, Sam, Dean and I followed him.

" Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked as I leaned on the wall.

" Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean flatly tells him, oh no.

" And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake asked , I see Dean's face changed.

" That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two. But her" Jake says as he points at me.

" They have" He grunts at both Dean and Sam, I was apart of every division, thanks to my dad actually being FBI, till my mom died, then he retired, but hunting was another part of it.

" See, now, we can explain that." Dean starts, but Jake stops him.

" Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake tells us, I see Dean is still angry about this, but my wolven instincts are screaming something isn't settled.

" Door number two sounds good." Sam announced, Jake nods.

" That's the one I'd pick." He growled humanly, so then Sam, Dean and I went to the motel and packed it up.

" I'll drive" I told Dean, he nods and tosses me the keys as I tossed him my clothes bag, we get into the car after everything is packed, we then leave, it becomes night, soon we are waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left, the light turns green, but I don't move the Impala.

" Green." Sam said from the back.

" What?" I asked as I looked in the rearview.

" Light's green." Dean told me, I then turn right, my instincts won't shut up otherwise.

" Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam stated to me, but right now I feel my eyes glowing red, my wolven side showing, letting the road become clearer.

" But Jace, this job, I think it's over." Sam says as I shake my head.

" If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam says as I growled, my claws are out, but I see Dean worried, he places his hand over my clawed hand and they disappear.

" All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked Sam.

" But why would you think two that?" Sam asked, I huffed at this, but spoke up.

" "The moment we left town my wolven instincts were screaming at me, telling me to go back and this wasn't over, last time I checked Sammy Boy, my instincts have never been wrong" I growled out at him.

" Also just because Lucas was really scared, he gripped Jace tight, I could see the plea in his eyes" Dean told his brother.

" That's what this is about?" Sam asked as I nodded.

" We just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." I announced to Sam, I see in the rear view he was smiling.

" Who are you? And what have you done with my brother? and The White Fang's Stone Cold daughter?" He asked, I smirked at this, but shifted into third gear.

" Shut up." I told him as I continued to drive, Dean gave me directions, we soon arrived to Andrea's house, I got out of the car, all of a sudden a wave of fear hit me, I got to the door, Lucas opens the door, desperately afraid.

" Lucas? Lucas!" I asked, he then takes my hand and leads me upstairs, Sam and Dean follow me, water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again. I give Lucas to Dean and with my strength, I kicked the door open, Lucas holds on to me.

" Sam" I yelled, he runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out, she is pulled back under, but Sam keeps pulling until Andrea is all the way out. She starts coughing up water, I give Lucas to Dean, I get a towel for Andrea, as I wrapped it around her, she holds me and cries.

" You're safe" I whispered in a soothing voice, I then proceed to pick her up and lead her to her bedroom.

" I'll be out here" I told her, she nods, as I close the door, I can smell the fear lessening, was it because of me? I heard shuffling, but soon she comes out with new clothes on, she embraces me and I embrace her back.

" Let's go downstairs" I told her, she then follows me, I lead her to Sam.

" Watch her" I told him, he nods, I stand by Dean.

" Why would Peter go after Andrea?" I asked as Dean shrugged, morning rose, I patrolled the window, making sure nothing got in, but Lucas hold my hand, I was confused.

" Lucas?" I asked, he looked up and me, then lead me outside.

" Lucas, honey?" Andrea's voice was behind me, Lucas then stops and looks at the ground, then he looks at me.

" You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" I asked Andrea, she nods and then pulls Lucas back to the house.

" I got this" I told them, I made my claws come out, I began to disturb the ground, I soon feel my claws hit metal, I then pulled up a rusty looking bike, but it has red on it.

" Peter's bike." Sam said as I then looked up to see Jake pointing a gun at me, I growled, my fangs coming out, Sam and Dean turn around.

" Put the gun down, Jake." Sam told Jake, I dropped the bike.

" How did you know that was there?" Jake growled out, the gun still pointing at me.

" What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean asked, I see Jake focus on Dean.

" You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." I shouted at him.

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake retorted, his heartbeat went up, lie, I made my fangs and claws go away.

" You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean yelled at him, I see Andrea run up.

" Dad!" Andrea calls out.

" And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." I told him, Sam then looked at me, I nodded, tell them the truth.

" It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam told the truth, I see Jake is fighting himself in a mental way.

" Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked, the gun still pointed my way.

" Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam told him, but Jake shakes his head.

" Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane." Jake told us, I took three steps forward, right between both Sam and Dean.

" Personally I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." I growled at him, his gun raised up at me.

" But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." I growled at him, I see Andrea's face shift from worry to fear.

" Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked as I see her dad turn to her

" No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake says as the gun raised a bit, a head shot was what he was aiming at

" Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea pleaded to him, he looks at his daughter.

" Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." She says as I then see Jake look away, the truth is out, he lets the gun fall to his side.

" Oh my God." Andrea says in horror, Jake then looks up at her.

" Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough." Jake told us, this better not end with Peter's body sinking to the bottom.

" We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. " He continues, I can feel so much fear in his voice.

" But we held him under too long and he drowned." Jake then explained to us.

" We let the body go, and it sank." Jake gave what I didn't want to hear out.

" Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake says as he was pleading, practically begging his daughter to believe him.

" All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." I told everyone, but I see Andrea turning her head, fear and horror all over his face.

" Lucas!" Jake cried out, I turned to see Lucas reaching for a toy soldier, I then booked it.

" Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea begged, but I see a dead grey hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. I run on all fours humanly then jumped up, and dove in, I went under to search, nothing, I then come.

" Lucas" Andrea cries out, I feel something grabbing my foot, I was then pulled under.

" Come play with me" A voice told me soon everything went black.

Dean's POV

I came up, Jace disappeared, probibly searching still, but I see Jake is in the water.

" Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy" Jake murmurs, this is bad.

" Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Jace, she has nothing to do with this" Jake tells Peter, wait Jace? Did Peter take her too?

" Please take me." Jake cries out.

" Jake, no!" I yelled at him, but I see something have him, Peter.

" Just let it be over!" Jake cried out, I see his head go slightly under, then completely.

" Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea cries out, but I looked at Sam, I then dived down, I see Lucas, I swim and grabbed him, I surfaced with him.

" Where's Jace?" Sam asked as I placed Lucas on the dock.

" I'm going back" I told my brother, I dive down, I don't see her, but I turned left to see that she wasn't moving, I swam about ten feet down and wrapping a single arm around her, I swam up, as I surfaced, Jace's head lulled to my shoulder.

" Sam help me" I told him, I got her to the dock, Sam get her on her back, I get up and pat her face.

" Jace? come on Jace" I told her, her lips are blue.

" Sam lift her head up" I told him, my brother does as such, I press her chest about five times before plugging her nose and breathing air into her, I stop, she doesn't move, so I do it again.

" Come on Jace breath" I told her, I then plugged her nose again and breath into her, as I pull back, she coughs, she gets up and expels water, I rub her back.

" Jace?" I asked as she nods.

" I'm ok, thanks to you" She replied to me, I embraced her and she does it back, we part, I want to tell her so much, but now is not the time.

1st POV

Sam, Dean and I walked out of the motel high and dry, but the death of Jake is still of my mind, Dean opens the car door and Sam tosses a duffel in.

" Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam told us, I huffed, I see Andrea coming my way.

" Sam, Dean, Jace" Andrea calls out, I smiled at her, she had Lucas with her.

" Hey." I say as she smiles at me.

" We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea says as I see Lucas with a tray of sandwiches.

" Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea says as I nodded at her, Lucas then looks up at his mom.

" Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked, hey he speaks, I'm glad.

" Of course." Andrea replies as she smiles then kisses his head.

" Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." I told him, Dean follows as he places the sandwiches in the back.

" All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean says as I chuckled, he is brainwashing him.

" Zeppelin rules!" Lucas says with enthusiasm.

" That's right. Up high." I say as Lucas smiles I hold my hand up and he high fives it.

" You take care of your mom, okay?" I told Lucas, he smiles at me.

" All right." Lucas replied, as I see Andrea, she smiles then kisses me, I smiled as she pulled away, if that's how women appreciated me, I was alright with it.

" Thank you" She told me, I smiled back at her.

" Jace, Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean called out, I smiled at them and got in the back, Dean looks at me in the rearview.

" What was that about?" Dean asked, I chuckled.

" If that's how women appreciated me helping them, I accept it" I told him, Sam looks at me.

" I like guys, if women want to kiss me after a job, I'm fine with it" I told him, Dean gives me a cheeky smile, then drives.


End file.
